Crash's Modern Life (Zachary the bandicoot style)/Wacky Delly transcript
Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Rocko *Spyro the Dragon as Heffer *Rayman as Filburt *Kaito (Vocaloid) as Ed Bighead *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) as Bev Bighead *??? as Ralph Bighead *Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman) as Mr. Fathead *Razorwife (Rayman) as Mrs. Fathead *Teensie Queen (Rayman) as Betty Baloney *SpongeBob SquarePants as Salami *Norbert (The Angry Beavers) as Mr. Cheese Transcript *''*Crash's Modern Life theme song*'' *''*Wacky Delly title card*'' *'Admiral Razorbeard:' WILL YOU LOWER YOUR VOICE? *'Razorwife:' YOU LOWER YOU VOICE! *'Admiral Razorbeard:' I WILL WHEN YOU LOWER YOUR VOICE! *'Razorwife:' LOWER YOU VOICE! *'Admiral Razorbeard:' YOU LOWER YOU VOICE! *'Cat: '''It's a credit to your genius! *'Dog: A trumph of you will! *'''Winslow: '''It's okay. *???: Go away CatDog characters. *'''Cat, Dog, and Winslow: Oh yes sir! Right way. *'???:' Finally, it's over. 893 episodes of the Razorheads! Now i can finally create something of real meaning and importance! Here it is... The final episode of the Razorheads. *'Ren Höek: '''Ooh! Gimme gimme gimme! *'Stimpy: Ohh! Ooh! *'''Ren Höek: '''And where do you think you're going? *???:' Huh? *'Ren and Stimpy:' You own us a pilot of another show! *'???:' WHAT?? *'Stimpy: Just check your contract, you'll see we get one more show before we let you go! *???:' But, but???????? *'Ren Höek: Have your new show on our desk by next monday, got it? *''*at the Vocaloidhead's house*'' *'''Hatsune Miku: Oh. I can hardly wait to see our little ???ie! *'Kaito: '''Oh great, but why did you have to invite the losers?! *'Hatsune Miku:' Oh Kaito, they're our ???ie's biggest fans! *'Crash Bandicoot: Your son is a huge talent. It's a shame that there won't be any more Razorheads episodes. *'''Hatsune Miku: Oh boys, there will always be re-runs. Here he comes now! *'Crash, Spyro, Rayman, Kaito, and Miku: '''Welcome home ???! *'Hatsune Miku:' Something the matter dear? *'???:' Ah... They're forcing me to make a new show. I don't want to make a new show! *'Hatsune Miku:' He doesn't want to make a new show. *'???:' I wanted to pursue my dream. I wanted to sculpt the world's largest still life. Now i'll never get to do it. *'Crash Bandicoot: What's your new show gonna be about, Mr. ??? Vocaloidhead? *???:' I have no idea. *'Spyro the Dragon: What do you mean? Creating an idea for an animated show must be so easy! *'Rayman: '''Oh Spyro, you know nothing about it. *'Spyro the Dragon: 'No really, i'll show ya. It could be about uuuh........ hmm......... Deli Meats! Hello Mr. Teensie! *gasps* Look out for Mr, Butcher Knife! *in Mr. Teensie's voice* Oh no! Get away from me! *screams* *in normal voice* *laughs* Hey homeslice! *'Rayman: '''Spyro, that's the stupidest thing i've heard! An idea like that would get ??? kicked out of his contract. *???: What was that? *'''Rayman: '''I SAID THAT AN IDEA LIKE THAT WOULD GET YOU KICKED OUT OF YOUR CONTRACT!!! *???: I think that you've got your finger on the pulse of America. *'''Spyro the Dragon: '''I do? *???: How would you and your little friends like to help me create my new show? *'''Kaito: '''Excume me, son, are you crazy??? ASKING THOSE IDIOTS TO HELP????!!! THEY'LL RUIN IT!!!!!!! *???:' Exactly, dad! If i let then do my new show, it can't help but be a failure, they'll have to let me out of my contract and then i'll be free! *'Spyro the Dragon: I don't know, Crash. This sounds like work. *'Rayman: '''Yeah, and we don't know anything about making animated cartoons. *'Crash Bandicoot: '''But guys, think about of all the joy ??? Vocaloidhead's work has brought to our lives! He needs our help, how can we say no? *???: 'So... How about it guys. Can you help me out? *'Spyro and Rayman: 'Okay... *'Crash, Spyro and Rayman: '''We'll do it! Category:Transcripts Category:Rocko's Modern Life TV Spoof Category:Episodes Category:Zachary the Bandicoot